xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurotsuchi
She is the granddaughter of the Hidden Stone Village Kage. Her Big Brother is also the missing ninja Deidara. History Kurotsuchi pays a visit to the Fifth division where Deidara was held prisoner. Earlier, A White Zetsu in a samurai’s clothing approaches Deidara and tries to break Deidara’s containment. However Kurotsuchi and Okisuke arrive and White Zetsu suddenly stops, leaving the katana on Deidara’s containment. As a frustrated Kurotsuchi continues interrogating Deidara, Okisuke asks the samurai guarding Deidara but the samurai cannot answer properly so Okisuke slashes the imposter and a group of White Zetsu appears on them. Deidara breaks free from his confinement and escapes the area, which makes the entire Fifth division chasing him. Screenshots 32-1489786465.PNG 31-1489786458.PNG 30-1489786451.PNG 29-1489786443.PNG 28-1489786429.PNG 27-1489786421.PNG 26-1489786414.PNG 5.png KAGES.png Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 18 0840.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 18 0839.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 18 0838.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 18 0837.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 18 0836.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 18 0835.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0834.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0805.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0804.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0803.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0802.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0801.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0736.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0735.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0709.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0708.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0707.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0706.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0705.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0704.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0687.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0686.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0685.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0684.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0683.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0682.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0681.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0680.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0679.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0652.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0651.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0455.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0454.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0358.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0357.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0356.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0355.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0354.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0353.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0352.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0351.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0350.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0349.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 1043.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 1042.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 1041.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 1040.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 1036.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 1035.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0871.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0870.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0869.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0868.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0867.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0866.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 24 0835.jpg 91;.PNG 90;.PNG 92;.PNG 94;.PNG 95;.PNG 97;.PNG 36k.PNG 30-1485199067.PNG 4 (1)-1499894216.PNG 6 (7).PNG 16 (7).PNG 92 (5)k.PNG Image 181022 000703.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 241 1099.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 241 1101.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 241 1100.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0113.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0114.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0120.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0121.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0125.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0126.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0127.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0130.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0143.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0144.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0145.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0156.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0157.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0158.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0181.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0182.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0208.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0209.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0210.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0211.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0212.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0221.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0222.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0223.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0224.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0225.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0226.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0227.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0308.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0309.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0310.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0319.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0320.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0321.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0322.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0326.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0327.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0328.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0329.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0330.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0331.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0334.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0335.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0336.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0337.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0338.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0339.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0340.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0341.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0342.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0343.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0344.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0345.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0349.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0350.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0351.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0352.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0353.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0354.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0358.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0359.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0509.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0510.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0511.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0512.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0513.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0517.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0518.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0532.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0533.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0534.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0535.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0536.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0537.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0538.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0539.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0540.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0574.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0575.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0576.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0577.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0578.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0579.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0580.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0585.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0586.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0607.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0608.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0609.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0610.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0611.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0613.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0614.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0615.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0619.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0620.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0623.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0624.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0625.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0626.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0627.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0633.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0634.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0864.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0868.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0872.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0873.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0874.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0877.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0878.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0879.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0880.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0882.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0883.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0884.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0885.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0886.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0887.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0888.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0889.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0890.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0891.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0896.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0897.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0898.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0899.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0900.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0902.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0903.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0904.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0905.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0906.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0914.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0926.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0927.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0928.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0929.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0930.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0943.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0953.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0954.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0955.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0956.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0957.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0958.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0959.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0960.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0964.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0965.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0974.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0975.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0976.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0986.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0987.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0988.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0989.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0990.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0991.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0992.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0997.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0998.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0999.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1000.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1001.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1006.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1007.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1008.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1009.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1010.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1011.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1012.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1015.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1016.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1017.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1018.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1019.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1023.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1024.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1025.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1026.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1027.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1028.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1029.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1030.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 1031.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 241 1099.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 241 1100.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 241 1101.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0075.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0076.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0077.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0081.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0082.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0083.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0084.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0091.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0092.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0093.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0094.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0095.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0096.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0097.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0098.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0099.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0100.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0101.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0109.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0110.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 242 0111.jpg 000165 ns-199-98 41731105711 o.png 000341 ns-200-78 40086700090 o.png 000098 ns-199-31 41731109011 o.png 000097 ns-199-30 41013607154 o.png 000096 ns-199-29 41731109061 o.png 000095 ns-199-28 41013607264 o.png 000094 ns-199-27 41731109131 o.png 000093 ns-199-26 41013607464 o.png 000092 ns-199-25 41013607504 o.png 000091 ns-199-24 41731109211 o.png 000090 ns-199-23 41013607574 o.png 000089 ns-199-22 41731109301 o.png 000088 ns-199-21 41013607664 o.png 000087 ns-199-20 41731109331 o.png 000086 ns-199-19 41013607744 o.png 000085 ns-199-18 41731109401 o.png 000084 ns-199-17 41013607934 o.png 000083 ns-199-16 41013608084 o.png 000457 ns-200-194 40086691180 o.png 000342 ns-200-79 41851139732 o.png 000369 ns-200-106 40086698340 o.png 000370 ns-200-107 40086698260 o.png 000371 ns-200-108 40086698200 o.png 000372 ns-200-109 40086698120 o.png 000409 ns-200-146 40086694600 o.png 000410 ns-200-147 40086694570 o.png 000105 ns-199-38 41013606644 o.png 000112 ns-199-45 41731108411 o.png 000114 ns-199-47 41731108351 o.png 000099 ns-199-32 41013607054 o.png 000113 ns-199-46 41013606044 o.png 000110 ns-199-43 41731108511 o.png 000108 ns-199-41 41013606374 o.png 000115 ns-199-48 41013605984 o.png 000107 ns-199-40 41731108681 o.png 000103 ns-199-36 41731108801 o.png 000111 ns-199-44 41013606154 o.png 000100 ns-199-33 41731108971 o.png 000109 ns-199-42 41013606264 o.png 000104 ns-199-37 41013606764 o.png 000106 ns-199-39 41013606504 o.png 000101 ns-199-34 41731108851 o.png 000102 ns-199-35 41013606854 o.png 000116 ns-199-49 41731108241 o.png 201-painful-decision-0917 41531858925 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0796 27563873337 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0789 40626287430 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0753 42383802112 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0916 41531859005 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0915 41531859045 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0914 41531859095 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0904 43031463511 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0903 43031463591 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0902 43031463671 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0899 28162571267 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0898 28162571327 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0894 28162571377 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0893 28162571407 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0892 28162571427 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0891 28162571487 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0890 42128936115 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0889 42128936215 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0886 42128936285 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0885 42128936325 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0884 42128936365 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0883 42128936415 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0882 42128936545 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0881 42128936595 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0880 42128936675 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0879 42128936725 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0878 42128936785 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0877 28162571917 o.jpg 206-sakuras-feelings-0876 42128936835 o.jpg 205-declaration-of-war-1060 42068645664 o.jpg 205-declaration-of-war-1059 42068645714 o.jpg 205-declaration-of-war-1058 27916841667 o.jpg 205-declaration-of-war-1057 27916841717 o.jpg 205-declaration-of-war-1056 27916841757 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0813 27563873057 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0812 27563873097 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0795 27563873427 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0794 40626286950 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0793 27563873647 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0792 27563873757 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0791 27563873867 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0790 40626287280 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0788 40626287540 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0787 40626287660 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0786 40626287710 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0767 42383801892 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0766 28561161108 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0765 28561161188 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0752 42383802192 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0751 42383802302 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0718 28561163038 o.jpg 202-racing-lightning-0717 28561163098 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-1106 41531858495 o.jpg 201-painful-decision-0883 41531859765 o.jpg 224 The Ninja of Benisu 0116.jpg 000404 ns-200-141 40086694960 o.png 000402 ns-200-139 40086695050 o.png Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---449-0677 44214823564 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---449-0676 44214823614 o.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 1050.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 1049.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0265.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0264.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0817.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0816.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0810.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0809.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0808.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0830.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0438.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0441.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0439.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0440.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 0829.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Royal Guard Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Army of Light Category:Waterbender Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Flight Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Ninja Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Hidden Stone Village Category:Veterans Category:Warmonger Category:Tacticians Category:Secret Keeper Category:Shonen Jump Category:Bodyguard Category:Woman Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Kage Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:A Class Category:Alumni Category:Students Category:Daughter Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Female Category:Geokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Warrior